


the adventures of four-leaf clover (part one)

by disasterboy



Series: die with your mask on [3]
Category: As It Is (Band), Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fabulous Killjoys Fusion, Fluff, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Recovery, domestic (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disasterboy/pseuds/disasterboy
Summary: Four-Leaf Clover is kind of in love with Star Scream.





	the adventures of four-leaf clover (part one)

**Author's Note:**

> yo awsten's a dumb shithead and i love him  
> awsten is four-leaf clover, geoff is little violence, otto is gloom boy, patty is star scream, ben is two tongues

Four-Leaf Clover is kind of in love with Star Scream. But hey, who could blame him? Star Scream was gorgeous. There was a halo of white light surrounding his perfect, soft-to-the-touch, golden hair. He looked like an angel, and Four-Leaf Clover was so blessed to have met him. His cheeks were always the perfect shade of rosy red, and his lips were always pretty and kissable. And now here he was, a real-life celestial being, bending over Clover with all of his attention focused on him.

Then again, the halo might have just been the sun behind Scream's head, and he was probably only paying attention to Clover because the idiot had just gotten shot in the arm more than six times, but still. Star Scream was perfect, and Clover was in love.

"How bad is it?" Star Scream asked, turning to look off to his right. The ensuing burst of sunlight blinded Clover, and he tried to roll out of the way only to find that he was being held down. Huh. Okay.

"It's pretty bad." That was Two Tongues' voice, though Clover couldn't actually see him. "We might have to amputate it."

"What are we amputating?" Clover asked, although it sounded more like " _Wh are w aputing_?" to him. His eyes were still focused on Star Scream, and he was upset when Little Violence blocked the view of his boyfriend.

"Clover, listen to me, okay? You're gonna be fine. We're just gonna-"

The rest of their sentence faded out, because Clover had decided to take a nap.

* * *

He woke up in the arms of the Phoenix Witch. Her touch was cold, and Clover wanted nothing more than to return to the warmth that the desert brought.

"Now is not your time, little one."

"Five more minutes, mom..."

"Go. Return to the land of the living."

He went back to sleep.

* * *

When Clover woke up for the second time, he was still laying on the desert ground. Every single part of his body hurt, and he groaned in pain.

"Don't move, babe." Star Scream was by his side in an instant, and Clover could feel his hand in his, like a single flame in an eternal winter. "You've been out for two days, and you lost a lot of blood."

"Cold," was all that Four-Leaf Clover managed to mutter.

"Here, I'll get you a blanket."

However, when Scream went to leave, Clover held fast onto his hand.

"Don't leave." Star Scream smiled at him, and moved to stand by his side again.

"I'll stay."

Clover felt a weak smile overtake his own face. He patted the space next to him on the ground (with a serious amount of effort), and Scream obediently laid down next to him. 

"I love you."

"I love you, too," Star Scream said. He smiled at Clover, but then his eyes focused on something else and his smile was replaced with a frown. "Uh, Clover..."

"What?"

"You... You might want to take a look at your arm."

Clover looked down at his arm, with his hand still laced with Scream's. "What about it?"

"Your  _o_ _ther_ arm, baby." 

The only problem with that, Clover found, was that he didn't have an "other arm". The only thing left of his limb was a small stub, wrapped in what looked like something that used to be someone's t-shirt. It was soaked in old blood, and Clover experimentally wiggled the nub. It moved in time with his thoughts, but it hurt to move, so he eventually let it drop back down and let his head fall back down onto the ground.

"Huh."

"Two Tongues did the best he could. It's healing so far, but we aren't out of the woods yet."

"We're not in the woods. We're in the fuckin' desert." 

Star Scream went quiet after this, and the two of them fell into a comfortable silence. Clover didn't take his eyes off of his boyfriend, even when Gloom Boy came in to usher the pair inside. 

"It's getting dark," he said, "and you two are gonna freeze to death if you don't get inside now."

To say that trying to move Clover was a hassle would be an understatement. First, he didn't want to move, too enraptured with watching Star Scream's face, and then when he did finally get off of the ground he lost his balance and fell. In the end, it took both Little Violence and Gloom Boy to pick him up and carry him inside of their hideout. None of this seemed real to Clover. He blinked once and he was lying flat on the couch, with Star Scream precariously arranged by his side.

"When did we get a couch?" he asked.

"You've had a couch for years, babe."

"Yeah, but where the fuck did we get it?"

"I don't know." Clover sighed as Star Scream shifted around. His head was on Four-Leaf Clover's chest, and Clover's one good arm was wrapped around his shoulders. After a while, Gloom Boy came back around, shirtless and hand-in-hand with Little Violence, and gave the couple a stack of blankets.

"Aren't you cold?" Star Scream called out.

"Nah, I've got Violence to keep me warm," Gloom Boy called out as he led his partner to the back room that they had claimed as their own the minute the gang had found the abandoned gas station. Two Tongues followed behind, and Star Scream asked what he was doing.

"I'm going to lock their door." Neither Clover nor Scream said anything else as their long-haired friend disappeared.

After a few more moments in silence, however, Star Scream spoke up again. "You had us worried, you know?"

"What?"

"The past few days, when you were in a coma or whatever. I thought you weren't going to come back to us."

"Aw, you were worried about me." Clover went to tap Scream’s nose with a “boop”, but he had completely forgotten that they had  _amputated his fucking arm_ and frowned.

"Of course I was worried about you, idiot. We all were."

"I'll tell you, the Witch almost had me, but she gave me five more minutes of sleep and I woke up here."

"... What?"

"Nothin'." Clover tried to drag Scream up in order to kiss him, but he only had one arm, and Scream wasn't getting the hint. His body hurt from the effort anyway, so he decided to pout in silence instead.

Having one arm was really going to suck.

* * *

It wasn't until Dream Killer came around for a visit that Little Violence came up with a solution. 

Violence and Killer had bonded while they were both being held captive by BLI for a short while, and both of them made a point to visit the other every couple of months.

This was why Dream Killer was sitting on their couch when Little Violence and Gloom Boy came back from a raid. The curly-haired killjoy looked up as the couple entered, and their face lit up with a smile. Violence smiled back, but their smile faded when they noticed the wooden object in Killer's hand.

"What's that?"

"My leg." 

"What?" Gloom Boy asked.

"Yeah, this is a fake. My real one was blown off a couple years back, and Kobra Kid hooked me up with this fake one so I could walk and shit." As they talked, Killer lifted up the leg of their pants to reveal a small metal platform where the end of their thigh should have been. As Violence and Gloom Boy watched they reattached the wooden leg to the metal part.

Dream Killer sighed, standing up and tentatively putting weight on the leg to make sure it was attached properly. "Kobra tried to get me one of those high-tech robo limbs or whatever the fuck BLI had been putting out, but I wasn't about that."

Violence turned to share a curious look with their boyfriend. 

"What do you mean by 'high-tech robo limbs'?"

* * *

"Can you do it?"

Two Tongues looked at Star Scream's hopeful face, to the robotic arm in his friend's hands, and then to Gloom Boy and Little Violence standing behind Scream. The hunk of metal— sorry,  _prosthetic arm_ — was made of what looked like steel, and the open end had tons and tons of wires sticking out of it.

"It didn't come with directions, did it?"

"Oh, actually—"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Two Tongues whined as Gloom Boy pulled out some fancy-schmancy tech pad from his jacket pocket.

"We managed to jack these too. They're kind of like... tutorials, I guess? Pretty fucking convenient, right?" Two Tongues reached out to take the tech pad from Gloom Boy and started to read over whatever was written on it. Most of it seemed doable if he had the right equipment. He didn't, however, and he wasn't sure if he would be able to hook this thing up to Clover without said equipment.

"If you guys can find a way to sneak us into an operating room with actual surgical supplies,  _then_ I might be able to."

* * *

"I want to paint it purple."

Star Scream looked up at his boyfriend's face to see that Clover had his eyes locked onto his brand new metal arm. Scream could see why Clover would want to paint it; without sleeves or bandages covering the arm, the BLI insignia was clearly visible on the metal. The white contrasted the shiny grey in a way that reminded Scream of some of his worst memories, and he couldn't look at Clover's arm for very long without wanting to be sick.

Star Scream sighed, burrowing his face deeper into the crook of Clover's neck. "I think we have some white paint out back. We can find something to dye it purple with, I guess."

"Anything will work at this point, but it can wait until tomorrow. I really don't want to move."

"We have to move, or else we'll fall asleep on the couch and we'll both be sore and grouchy tomorrow."

"If Two Tongues can act grouchy all day, why can't we?"

A can of beans was thrown at Clover in response. The couple on the couch laughed as the can sailed past them and hit the opposite wall instead.

"I attached a  _whole fucking arm_ to your useless ass, and this is how I get repaid for my kindness?" Two Tongues yelled. His words only served to push Clover and Scream over the edge into hysterics, and Two Tongues groaned before walking away. Eventually they calmed back down, and Scream was once again nestled against his boyfriend's side and trying not to stare directly at the prosthetic.

It really did seem like the elephant in the room. It was a cool-looking arm, and Little Violence had had one hell of a time smuggling it out of the BLI station that resided in the remnants of Dallas, but to Scream it was only a reminder of how close he had come to losing Four-Leaf Clover. Clover had told him about his brief encounter with the Phoenix Witch, and that had scared him more than anything else. 

"Stop overthinking it, babe." Clover's voice drew Star Scream back out of his own thoughts, and he sighed, warm breath flowing over Clover's bare chest. "It's just an arm. We'll paint over it tomorrow, and everything will be gone."

Star Scream nodded, sighing again. Clover's flesh-and-blood arm only held him tighter. Four-Leaf Clover was warm and comfortable, and after a while Scream could feel himself drifting off to sleep. He was  _almost_ there when Clover's voice cut through the darkness.

"Do you think I can give you a handjob with this thing?"


End file.
